Rosa Pax
by mamabot
Summary: Poco's & Optimus daughter goes from human to bot at the age of 13. The continuation of Prime Blood's Bloodline before Rod of Fire  Rodimus .  Her training days and festering issue with Arcee ignites.
1. no longer a child

**Prime Blood: Rosa Chapter 1 **(Rosa's story after Poco from _**Prime's Bloodline**_her side.

Five year old human Rosa Garcia has just watched her father and her "uncles" incinerate her mother's casket and remains. Primo, her brother, has just added their mother's wedding ring to the thick gold chain around her neck that also contains her mother's filigree crucifix. Rosa reaches over and slips her hand in Sarah Lennox's as she watches the Autobots disappear into the misting ocean fog after her mother's funeral. She may be all of five years old, but she knew her life would be alright. She reaches up and slips her finger into her mother's ring on her necklace. The ring now has green emeralds to the funny face, like her mother's. They used to be beautiful aqua-blue topaz color and Rosa never saw her mother take off the Titanium-looking ring. But when Optimus bent down to talk to her with his blue optics filled with love, she knew where the blue dots came from. Rosa also knew right then that he was her true father. Reaching out she touches his chest, "Don't worry Pap, Mama's right here. God will keep her safe now. No more running."

Optimus' face slipped from worry to relief. He strokes his daughter's back with a single finger tip. She could tell he was sad, and tried to let him know it would be alright. Then Optimus pulled back with the rest of his robotic team and drove down the cliff side road into the fog. She knew his spark was breaking to leave her in the care of others. But her mother had told her over and over again about her father the amazing warrior commander. Rosa's own spark filled heart swelled in pride watching him got to battle.

Rosa looks over to Will Lennox who is opening the door to his personal van and the children load up. He is a good man. She could see why Mama and Optimus trusted him a lot. She was going to be alright. Will gave Sarah a warm kiss and hugged each of the children tightly, "I will always love you as one of my own. You will be second to no one, got it?" Primo tried to be strong, but a tear streaked down his face. He had been a little worried what kind of a home they would end up in. Then Will told them, "I'll be home as soon as I can, but I can't promise when that will be."

Sarah smiles, "Will, you never make promises you can't keep. We'll be fine. Go. Take care of him."

Will grimaces, "Yeah, we'll there's a tall order." Sarah shakes her head at the bad pun towards Optimus. He shuts the door and turns to the rest of the humans. Sarah turns the van down the hillside.

~~For Rosa, the first few days adjusting to the Lennox Family were fun. Grace Lennox loves her new little sister. But Grace also had homework to do and couldn't always play. Daniel is fun too but he _is a boy!_ Primo always had to be next to Rosie and try to protect her. She was starting to get frustrated with him. Finally she had a fight with him about smothering her. He cowered off and dove into his computer. From that moment on their separation continued.

Rosie loved going to school. There were lots of kids her age to play with. The teachers thought she had a wild imagination. She was very smart and could speak several languages. Some of the kids called her "Ridiculous Rosa" because of her smart intellect and spunky attitude. But she had others who just adored her. Oh she did like this kind of attention. And it was fun no longer hiding who she really was.

When anyone asked who she was, she was honest, "My father is a military commander from another land. My mother was a linguist and scientist who perished defending my father. The Lennox's are family friends and my guardians. I love basketball, drawing, and challenging my brother in academic decathlons." Everyone knew she was going to go far. And spunky! She was not afraid to help a friend in tutoring, lay-up, or chasing off a bully. Rosa was beloved by all. A couple times at the park she would look over her shoulder and see the red and blue semi on the street side. She knew her father had come to watch her. She would blow him a kiss and he would flash his running lights at her.

At home, Grace showed her lots of ways to braid her beautiful straight black gleaming hair into gorgeous hair styles. They could spend the whole weekend doing things like this. Will would laugh watching his daughters. Rosa over heard him one night telling Sarah, "Optimus was always fascinated by Poco's hair. Several times I caught him itching his fingers together. He told me only once, he loved running his hands through her black mane." Sarah chuckled.

So the years went by. Primo became more and more of a recluse to his computer. He started closing her off. For as close as they used to be, he was becoming someone she didn't know anymore. He was hiding something big from her. It hurt.

Instead, Rosa turned to her Autobot family. As much as Will tried to get home to his family, Sarah tried to get Primo and Rosa over to the Autobots as much as possible. But it got hard with four children. So Sarah made it okay if Rosa went with Skates, cute little white and hot pink mini cooper. So Skates would come and pick up Rosie and take her to the Ark.

Grace had given Rosie a pair of white and hot pink inline roller skates. Rosie picked it up swiftly. Sarah mentioned skate competitions, but Rosa shook her head, "No. Between basketball and skating I would have to give up my time with the Autobots. I can't do that too them. Skates would be so sad. Besides, I think Papa needs me too." What could Sarah say to Rosa's compassion for the 'Bots sparks needing a reminder what they are fighting for.

Skates enjoyed teaching Rosa all kinds of tricks she could do. They became very good friends and partners. Skates and Rosie became an awesome team when it came to the human-Autobot basket ball games. Rosie loved seeing the pride on her father's face. Even better when he tried to hide his smile when she and Skates would swipe Ratchet's wrench and switch it for the dagger from Ironhide's ankle and the two mechs would bellow. Neither one would actually harm her or chide Optimus about his daughter.

When Skates had to leave for battle with Optimus, Rosie became worried. Optimus tried to leave Skates at home but Skates reminded him that she was a member of this team. Part of her job was to protect Rosie on and off the battlefield. She would do that to the best of her ability. Optimus and Rosa agreed. Neither one wanted to hold any 'Bot or human back from their duty.

The Prime-Garcia children grew up very smart. Primo in fact went to college at the age of 13. Rosie was very upset at him leaving. She didn't mind him going to college, but did he have to do it with such a big hidden chip on his shoulder? Rosa did not understand why he left with anger towards Optimus. Primo never told her why. What could their benevolent proud father have done to make teen Primo so angry? No matter how she tried to get the answer from him, Primo just wouldn't tell.

She did finally hack into Ratchet's computer and find information about the Da Vinci virus. But at the age of 10 it wasn't making complete sense. Rosa had a lot of academic smarts, but still parts of her maturity were still ten years old.

Shrugging, Rosa joined the local human kids basket ball league. She was made captain of the team, quite tall for her age added to her skill made her the prime choice. She was very talented. She was very happy. She was also beginning to notice the boys who started attending her games. At eleven and twelve, she was starting to become a young lady. Sarah knew the time was coming. She started to have some of _the talks._ Grace even started to help with the talks.

Sarah mentioned to Optimus, "Your daughter is becoming a young lady, you need to understand suitors will come calling soon. You can not blast them away. You can not hinder her maturity. Will learned the hard way, they grow up way too fast." Optimus bristled. He knew what he had shared with Poco and just couldn't even fathom is little Rosa becoming a mate to anyone.

"Primus help any mech, uh man, that hurts my girl," Optimus scowled. "I may have to teach her to carry a weapon."

Sarah couldn't help but giggle at the fifty foot father protecting his five foot two daughter. "Optimus, that child can hold off any bully who threatens her physically. She already has."

Optimus leans in, "That's not all that I meant, Sarah." Rosa had proudly told her father about besting that boy just the other day.

Sarah leans in, "Oh trust me, Grace and I are giving her all the skills she will need to fight off the playboys who toys with hearts as well. She is quickly becoming as cunning as any 'Con." Optimus isn't sure weather to take that as a compliment or not. Sarah continues smiling his scowl, "But the last thing the child needs right now is to fight off her father's over protection while trying to make her own relationships. Optimus, keep in mind, you and Poco taught her that love can survive the battle fields. Will and I have tried to show her love can survive at home. But do not make her choose between you and a young man. You will always win, but she will be lonely. Do you want that?"

Optimus shakes his lowered head, "No, of course not."

"Good, now let her know how beautiful she is. Remind her what attracted you to Poco. That is what sustained your marriage during the reversion, right?" Optimus nods. Just then Rosa skated into the room around her father and tagged him on the tip of the nose with a paintball. With a sizzling finger strike in the air, she flashes her unshielded blue eyes at him and zips off.

Optimus fake-scowls at her and runs after her, "You can run sparkling, but you can't hide!" The rest of the team turns to his bellow.

Bumblebee calls, "Paintball FIGHT!" Quickly NEST & EMC garb their paintball gear and latch onto the exiting alt-forming 'Bots headed to the junk yard that doubles as the Autobot firing range. Today, Rosa was still his little girl.

~~ It came as a real blow when Grace married a SEAL. Will was torn between pride of her marrying a military man, but did it have to be a _SEAL_? Rosie was enamored by the beauty of the military wedding. But also her big sister was now gone. She dove into her life with Skates and her studies. And then her whole world turned inside out…..

One day Rosie was at home sick. Something unusual. The Prime-Garcia children were never sick. Rosie said her head was hurting and her stomach didn't feel right. Sarah had her stay home from school. Rosie wanted to have a birthday slumber party the next day and hoped she would be well by then. She was turning 13. So she stayed in bed. Sarah had a meeting she had to attend and then Daniel had an orthodontics appointment. Rosie told her she would be fine just staying in bed. She promised she would call if she felt worse.

But it wasn't Sarah she called when she felt worse. She knew this was beyond Sarah's help. She called the Ark. "Uncle Ratchet?" she moaned to him.

"Rosa?" he quickly hushes the rest of the group in the hangar near his station.

"I don't feel so good. Please come and get me." she pleads.

"Where is Sarah?" Ratchet asks concerned closing his equipment down.

"Daniel had an appointment. I thought I just had the flu. My head was hurting. But now it's killing me. There is something very wrong with me. Please, where is my Papa?" she is begging and groaning now. The sound of her groan tears his spark.

Quickly he points to Bee, "Don't let anyone touch anything."

Bee point to himself to ask, "_Who me?"_

"Don't give me that after what happened last time!" Ratchet orders. Then he turns to Sam as he drops to his wheels, "Sam, come!"

Sam walks towards him, "Why me?" I'm not a doctor."

"No but you are a human friend." Then Ratchet calls to Skates, "Find Optimus. NOW!" Skates scurries to the communications area.

"Rosa, we are on our way." Ratchet tries to comfort her.

"Hurry Uncle Ratchet," she pleads weakly.

Ratchet and Sam tear through town with lights sirens and wheels screeching. Running over curbs, cutting through a city park, and four wheeling through a construction sight, Sam is holding on for his life. "Ratchet, are you aiming to hurt me too?"

Ratchet is on the verge of panicking, "Sam, you don't understand."

Sam braces his hands against the interior roof, "I understand I'm going to get hurt if you roll."

Ratchet growls, "Optimus can not loose another child. It will crush him."

Sam is confused, "Just because Primo is sulking doesn't mean he's dead. Primo will come around eventually. I've had my own teen fights with my father."

Ratchet blasts through a red light blaring his horn. "That is not what I mean."

The silence is heavy. Sam knows there is something more serious going on, "Ratchet, what are you talking about?"

Ratchet sighs heavily seeing the housing complex coming up, "Sam, you must keep this confidential. I know you can. Poco was not Optimus' first mate. Nor is Primo his first sparkling."

Sam has to weigh the information carefully. As Ratchet makes the turn down the next street ,he is forced into waiting for the youth soccer league in the cross walk. Sam has time to put it together and whispers, "Oh please dear God, no…."

"Yes, they rest in the arms of Primus," Ratchet manages to choke out. Sam says nothing else as Ratchet peels out and turns down the next street to the house. Not waiting for Ratchet to stop, Sam leaps from the cab and races into the house. Sam can only gasp at what he sees.

Rosie is laying on the couch with the phone still in her hands. She barely has her eyes open. She is sweating bad. She is very clammy. She looks pale, _with a metallic glitter-sheen?_ He ponders but quickly scribbles a note to Sarah:

_R sick. Taken to ARK. Come quick. -Sam_

Then he lifts her into his arms, "Hang on, Rosie-girl. Hang on." He rushes her out to Ratchet and puts her inside the back. Ratchet dashes down the street calling orders, "Get that cuff on her. Get those leads on her chest. What is her temp? What do her vitals say?" Sam carefully does as Ratchet says. He apologizes as he parts her shirt to put the leads on her chest. She smiles up at him. He's been like a brother to her. He notices that the skin over her heart is beginning to glow a light blue. Like what he had seen in Optimus' spark chamber.

She reaches for his hand and with a dry throat she pleads, "Where is my father?"

Sam just shakes his head, "I don't know." The tears come down her face.

Ratchet pipes up, "Rosie, you know we can't tell you. But I have Skates trying to reach him."

She tries to wipe her tears away, "I know, a Prime doesn't cry." Sam just smiles. But Ratchet's, "Ha!" laugh is what surprises them both.

Sam strokes her brow, "But you are also a Garcia." As his fingers brush the top of her hair. Her hair starts to come out in his hand. He asks carefully, "Where is Primo?"

She smiles weakly, "He's almost got his doctorate. He might get it this week."

Then she starts to groan and curl into a ball. Sam can't help but hold her, like she was his little sister. Then he calls, "Ratchet, her heart rate is dropping."

"I know!" Ratchet growls and pours on more speed but has to drive more carefully this time. "Her temperature is getting too high for a human, too."

Rosie pulls the necklace off and pushes it into Sam's hand. "Please, if anything happens, give this to Primo." Sam looks at the necklace. It's her crucifix and her mother's band. The Autobot face with the green eyes.

Sam shakes his head and strokes her brow as she drifts unconscious, "Papa Massss…," she whispers. Tears are coming to Sam as well.

"Ratchet, we have to get him back here." Sam reminds.

"I can't make that call. I can't tell him this." Ratchet is fighting his own flashbacks of watching Optimus grieve over his mate and unborn sparkling. He shutters, rattling Sam, and sighs, "Let me get her back to base with more facts before I tell him anything."

"Would the Matrix help?"

"I just don't know," Ratchet feels helpless.

It feels like hours when it was only minutes as they raced through town back to base. Sam, Ratchet and Jolt get her hooked up on Ratchet's monitors. Ratchet is shaking his head in spark-wrenching frustration. Jolt tries to console Ratchet, but it's no use. At one point Ratchet just has to walk away and throw a couple choice wrenches while tears streak down his face. Then lifting his optics, he prays and cries out to Primus. Everyone turns as Ratchet's plea hit's the roof. Then they see Ratchet's current patient. They too begin to pray. Even the NEST and EMC on-call soldiers begin to pray for Prime's charge. Rosa continues to hold onto Skates asking for her father. Sam finally finds Sarah. She gets to the base as quickly as she can.

Now centered and focused, Ratchet and Sam try to go through the data. But they can't stop what is happening to her. Her body is shutting down. They can't figure out why. They all agree, "A true human should be dead by now. Her body is fighting the Autobot-nanos and the Matrix running through her system. It's a civil war in her system."

"It's time to call him," Sarah tells Ratchet.

Ratchet swallows hard knowing that the inevitable has to be faced. He goes to the long range communication's center and overrides the battle locked out security codes. "Ironhide!" Ratchet calls to the battle field. They can hear the clanging and explosions.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Ironhide barks.

"I need Optimus back here," he orders.

Ironhide groans, "Not a good time right now for a check up, Ratch."

Ratchet takes a deep breath and tells him, "Rosa is dying. We can't stop it."

Ironhide is quiet for a moment. Then Ratchet hears him change his tone and call out, "Come on, Prime. Quit messing around. We have better things to do." Prime laughs back and an explosion goes off right beside Ironhide.

Then Ironhide tells Ratchet seriously, "Do what you can. I'll get him here as fast as I can. Out." The CMO knows the SIC will get the father to his daughter's side if he has to take him down himself and drag his smoldering aft personally. Ratchet tries to go back through his notes and Prime's blood files one more time. He just can't find it. He knows there is an answer but where?

Rosie mumbles, "Uncle Ratchet, where is my father?" He's at his wits end. And he turns to the others shaking his head. She reaches for him, "Tell me a story."

"What do you want to hear?" He says softly.

"I'm a teenage girl. A romance story of course. Tell me one of your favorite soap operas." He laughs and she lays her head in his palm. She closes her eyes to the warmness of his tender bedside voice while he strokes her back. He loves this child as if she was his own. Even his tears come silently watching her sleep.

_Primus, how can you do this to an innocent child and benevolent Optimus. You are not a cruel creator, please help me save them both._ Ratchet says his own prayer.

The next thing Rosa knows, the soft voice of her father is beside her ear, "Rosie, can I tell you a story?"

She looks up to her fathers soft blue eyes and smiles, "Papa Mas." Kneeling down at her side, he smiles at her using her mother's nickname for him, stroking her cheek with a lone finger tip. He wishes so much that he was human so he could comfort his child in his arms. It breaks his spark that he wasn't even human when she was born. She never saw him as a human.

"I finally made it here Rosie." He tries to keep his voice in control. But he's loosing it. He's barely hanging on. He has seen plenty of swift death, but watching someone slip away is so very different, especially his own flesh and code. Control is what he prided himself on, but he is loosing control of his family. Elita and their hope was ripped from his spark. Poco is gone giving it all for him and their children. Primo had abandoned him, turning his back on his father heritage. And now, his beloved spunky graceful daughter was slipping away from him. And he could do nothing to stop any of this. Like sand through his fingers, spilling at his feet … it was all blowing away.

Cupping her into his palm, he tells her a story of a young Orion Pax and Elita and their friend Dion. She amazes everyone by saying, "I can see it." She describes it in detail what she sees. By touching her father she could see what he saw. Before his story is very far along, soon she slips unconscious again. At Ratchet's order, Ironhide takes Rosa from his palm and lays her back down while Ratchet pulls Optimus aside. Will and Jolt have kept most of the other members far away from Optimus and Ratchet.

Optimus is trying to keep it together and orders Ratchet, "Do something!" But really he was yelling at himself and Primus.

Ratchet runs a hand over his face and then has to get bold. He goes face to face with Optimus, "I would if I had all the facts!"

Prime snaps his head and stares at him just as boldly, "What do you mean by that?"

Ratchet tries again softly, "Why didn't this happen to Primo?"

"You are the Medical Officer, you tell me." Optimus tries.

"You're the one with the Matrix! You tell me!" Ratchet fires back letting Prime know he did not appreciate being kept in the dark this whole time.

Sam could see Ratchet clench his fist. He cares very much for the family but he's about to punch Optimus. Ratchet turns to Ironhide giving him that look again, _Are you going to kill him or me?_ Then he takes a deep breath and turns back at Optimus, "When was Primo conceived?"

Optimus blushes, "I'm not going to tell you about my interfacing!"

Ratchet leans in closer, "I didn't say HOW, I said WHEN. I'm trying to save your daughter's life and if you don't come clean with all the facts, Optimus, I can't do anything. You better tell me EVERYTHING! I want all the facts this time, not just what you think I need to know."

Optimus tries to turn away, but it's Ironhide who stops him with a hand clasped to the inside of his bicep. A warriors arm clasp. Optimus doesn't move. He also doesn't turn around. Ironhide leans in and whispers, "Orion…" Optimus drops his head. He takes a moment to let everything sink in.

Ratchet has his head buried in his research notes when he asks, "Are there anymore offspring? Are there anymore females?"

Optimus reaches up and grasps Ironhide's arm in the return grip. Not to return the greeting, but for Ironhide to keep him in check. To keep him from barking or hitting Ratchet. Ironhide grips the bicep even tighter. They know Ratchet is only asking from a researchers perspective, but the question is like a sword to the chest. Quietly, still not turning around Optimus answers, "There is no one else. And never will be again." Ironhide puts a friendly hand to Optimus' back with his other hand and they release each other. Optimus takes another deep breath and then orders everyone, "Leave me. Ratchet, Ironhide stay. Everyone else, this is private. Leave." No one questions his orders and they leave the hangar, closing the door.

Optimus faces Ratchet coming clean, "I first transformed into a human the night of the Cortez virus attack. But it was only after a meteor had slammed into my back knocking a blue ball of my spark and a physical manifestation of my holoform away from my Cybertronic shell. My shell was left empty of life signs. That night Primo was conceived. I had a couple other physical rendezvous with Poco. Then there was the time I brought her back to the Ark after they had gone searching for her. She left that night."

Ratchet is solemn, "I remember that night. That was Primo she was carrying?" Optimus nods. "I told her to go in peace. I thought you both had a fight because of another man." Optimus shakes his head. It dawns on Ratchet, "Oh, now I understand." That fight had been directly between the mates and the fate of their sparkling.

Optimus takes another breath, "I was human the day Primo was born. But I knew then that I was loosing the ability to remain human. The last time I transformed was the day we brought Primo and Poco back from Quebec. Rosa's conception took the last I had. I barely had the strength to walk. Sideswipe had to help me back into the shell." He takes a deep sigh gripping his temples and closing his optics. Sadly he finishes, "The ability was gone after that. I tried again. I tried to be there for her birth but, I couldn't. I couldn't do it." A single sob escapes his vocorder. He has to stop talking. His voice was going to waver again.

Optimus flashes back to his daughters birth: He remembers arriving back in Quebec when his mate called saying she was in labor. Snatching his flight-tech he took off nearly running over a passenger plane coming in for a landing. He sent a short message to his CMO, "You have the base until further notice." Landing swiftly at the lake side park, he tried with all his might to part the chest. But the ball wouldn't come out. It was killing him to watch her cringe in pain and he could do nothing. She finally told him to take Primo away. He took their 6 year old son to the side and distract him with stories of basketball. He kept looking back as she delivered Rosa on her own. It was amazing to Optimus to watch his beloved transform from a woman in great pain to a woman in great peace with his tiny slippery child in her arms. And yet he could do absolutely nothing. He felt helpless. All he could do was watch. He helped create this new life and he could do nothing to ease his mate's grief and pain while delivering their miracle.

Optimus kneels beside his mate and she lays the tiny infant in his palm. He blows his hot breath ever so gently across her body, "Hello Rosa." Monique had planned to call her something else, but no, this was the perfect name for their daughter. A blossom of love and strength. Optimus doesn't wait this time for the base chaplain. He pulls the Matrix out immediately and waves it over his daughter. Primo comes to sit in his father's hand beside his sister.

"Primus, guide this daughter. Let her life be a shinny testament to your miracles. Give her the wisdom of your ages."

Poco leans up and touches her daughter as well. "_Psalm 91: 1&2 He who dwells in the most secret place of the Most High shall abide under the shadow of the Almighty. I will say of the Lord, "He is my refuge and my fortress, My God in Him I will trust."_

Primo nods, "Please God, let Rosa and I be tight light Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Let me protect her. Keep us safe. If you can bring Mama and Papa together, you can do anything!"

They all "Amen."

Optimus opens his eyes, finally faces his friends, still stroking his daughter's back. Ratchet can see how personal that moment was, sinking down to his own chair. Ironhide could see Optimus finally had a naming ceremony over one of his own sparklings. A miracle the Transformers thought had been lost with the All Spark. More than that, Optimus had his hope in his own future reignited. Ironhide couldn't help but look over to that hope so small and fragile now dying under her father's finger tips. He could see Optimus' spark was shattering and Ironhide had no idea how to help Optimus or Orion through this….again.

Ironhide wanted to look away so badly, but Optimus turned to Ironhide with a look pleading this to not be real. Ironhide couldn't face him and instead looked to the floor. Ironhide felt worthless. The only time he felt worse than this was when Chromia was captured and he wasn't there to protect her.

The only time Optimus felt more helpless was when he watched Poco give her life for the Autobots. And now he was here again watching and not being able to do anything for their daughter.

"Papa…" a very weak Rosa reaches out for her father. "You tried to be there for my birth?"

Optimus turns to her and looks down very softly at her and smiles. He touches the top of her head. Her hair is falling out in large pieces, "Of course. I wanted to hold my baby girl. I'm sorry I couldn't."

She smiles up at him. She can see his pain. She tries to let him know it would be alright. He carefully lifts her into his palm. He takes her to the corner of the hanger where they can be alone quietly. He sinks down to the floor propping his back against the wall nearly curling his body into a ball over his last hope.

"I'm so cold, Papa," she whispers to him. He lifts her to his face and smiles as he tells her the time he kept her mother warm in the Italian Alps.

Sarah is the one who finally comes up with the answer, "Ratchet. Tomorrow she turns 13. She is transforming from a child into a woman."

Ratchet nods weakly, "I think I found the other key factor. After Prime was injected with the virus his body started changing into a human. Some thing in that meteor slowed down the process giving the Matrix a chance to restore him. Primo was conceived when Prime had most of the human DNA. But over time the Matrix , like your antibodies, took over and started killing off the human DNA. Thus returning him to his Bot coding. Rosa's conception leached the last transformation out of him. He was more Autobot than human at that point. Thus making Rosa more of an Autobot and Primo more human.

Sarah looks over at Optimus cuddling in his daughter, "And now her body is trying to decide."

Sam states quietly, "Like you said, a civil war in her body." And they watch as Optimus' head lowers over his daughter's body, shoulders slumped and he quietly begins to shutter. They can see the tears begin to hit the floor. "The battle has been lost," Sam whispers grievously.

Ratchet and Ironhide motion everyone to quietly leave the hangar. Ironhide stands guard outside the hangar door. A sentry for his friend and commander's grief.

It's nearly an hour before Optimus emerges. He places a hand on his friend's shoulder in gratitude. Ironhide just nods to him. They have been friends for so long that few words are needed. Then Optimus looks out to the rest of his team. He is composed and back to the Prime Commander they all know and revere. Human and Autobots all stand awaiting for his next action. They depend on him. He depends on them. He will not let his personal grief interfere.

"Let's go. There is work to do," he commands warmly. He looks around at them making it clear not to speak to him about Rosa. Then out of the corner of his optic, he sees him standing with the Lennox's. Optimus smiles broadly and takes a step towards his son. He only gets two steps when:

**KA-booooom** ricochets out of the hanger and the smoke billows out. The Autobots quickly cover their human teammates and draw their weapons.

Eh, slight deviation form Ironbands and yeah, I guess I kind of screwed up the time line where Ironhide is at Ocean City or at Ark… so sue me!


	2. the rookie days

**Prime Blood: Rosa Pax Part 2 **

**a/n If you are confused: Go to Prime's Blood Line and look for Poco. It will explain everything about the di Vinci virus, meteor and relationship between a linguist Monique Poco Garcia and temporary Optimus Prime. 'Kay?**

**Warning: if you do not like Christianity in your Transformers, read no further. Do not flame me, you have been dully warned.**

**KA-booooom** ricochets out of the hangar and the smoke billows out. The Autobots quickly cover their human teammates and draw their own weapons.

Optimus and Ironhide drop to a crouch and whirl on a heal around with their cannons ablaze. The smoke continues to billow out of the hangar. Ironhide looks around. Bumble Bee puts his hands up in defense also kneeling at their side, "It wasn't me, this time!" Optimus smiles and pats Bee's shoulder.

Just as Ironhide is about to go in to investigate a voice is heard emerging from the smoke, "Father Prime?" It sounds like Rosie. They all stop and stare as the smoke parts and a white semi comes forward. "Papa?"

It's a beautiful new white Freightliner semi with rounded panels. The roof and sleeping cab are white with a black streak. The white front panels have emerald green stems that blossom in to pink roses, instead of the flames like Optimus.

They all gasp as the semi unfolds into a female Autobot. Optimus slowly rises in complete shock. She is just slightly shorter than Optimus. Her helmet makes her look like she has a black pony tail with roses painted to her shoulder panels. She looks like she has the crucifix necklace painted around her neck. She inspects herself like any teenage girl would and then turns to Optimus, "How do I look, Papa?"

"Rosa?" he is in awe. "You are a beautiful sight." Then he embraces her tightly afraid this vision before him will vanish.

Ironhide stares at her, " Holy Spark! A female … Prime?"

Ratchet is also stunned, "Well, I'll be…"

About then the rest of the Autobots come in from the surrounding area. Optimus takes a step back to get a good look at his daughter. One Sherman Tank comes rolling up to Ironhide and proto-forms. He can't help but glance at Rosa with an entranced smile. Rosa sees him too. She steps back and also gives him a smile with her hands on her hips (like her father), "Well, would you look at the guns on that one?"

Ironhide looks between her and Sherman. Optimus turns around and sees Sherman approaching. He steps in front of Rosa as a shield and curls his lip. Ironhide quickly sees the defensive mode Optimus has gone to. Ironhide quickly redirects Sherman physically.

"Sir, is everything alright? We heard an explosion." Sherman says to Ironhide but trying to get a good look at Rosa.

Ironhide turns Sherman by the arm and says quietly, "If you know what is good for you, you would take your optics off _Prime's daughter_. Or you will _be _the next explosion." He gives him a gentle warning nudging him to flee.

Sherm takes a hard swallow, "Prime's daughter?" Ironhide nods. "Yes sir!" Sherm heeds the warning and flees. Rosa looks disappointed.

Optimus turns back to Primo. Primo smiles nearly laughing at his father. Yes they need to talk, but Prime currently has his hands full with Rosa. Primo can only laugh with Sarah shaking her head to the previous conversations she warned Optimus. Prime nods to Primo, scowls at Sarah, and then turns to Ratchet with a groan, "What happened?"

Knowing Primo, Prime and the Lennox's all want to know. Ratchet looks to Will with a glint and then back to Optimus. "The most powerful thing in this universe." Optimus looks very confused. Will blushes. "A father's tears. It took the tears of you to complete the transformation."

Optimus looks to his Autobot daughter with a swell of pride. "Ironhide, I need to talk to this young Autobot. Alone." He cups her face tenderly, "My daughter lives."

Rosa smiles and puts her hands over her father's, "I'm okay Papa. It will be okay now." She tries to give him a reassuring smile.

Optimus finally steps back. "Come, Rosa," and folds up. Rosa follows him, folding up and off the base. She hums her mother's favorite song, _Now or Never _by Josh Groban. Optimus smiles in reflection of memories the song triggers.

**Chapter 6**

Optimus takes Rosa to the hillside over looking the ocean. The same hillside her mother's funeral was held. The same hillside where Optimus first kissed Poco. Father and daughter unfold and sit side by side. She puts her hand into his.

"You maybe my daughter, but it doesn't automatically make you a Prime. Yes, I would be honored to pass the mantel of leadership to you. But it does not come lightly." He squeezes her hand, "They may call you Daughter Prime. But you are not Prime yet, and I will not let you pretend you are. Understand?"

"I understand," luckily she knows military protocol. But looking to her father's Autobot crest, she asks confused, "Who am I ? What should I be called?"

He smiles to her. "I would like for you to be Rosa Pax."

She ponders that for awhile. She thinks its just to take the name from the story. She doesn't know the truth of the story yet.

"My mother…"

He holds her hand tightly, "Knew me better than anyone. I loved her very much. Even before I became a human. After I lost Elita I really didn't think I would find another one to let my spark out to. But I found a confidant in Poco."

"But Ironhide…?" Rosa asks.

"Do know the difference between a friend and a mate… I mean love?" he asks her quietly. She shakes her head, "I think so, but not really."

He pats her hand, "I hope you will some day." They sit in silence for awhile.

"So where do we go from here?" she asks.

"Do you want to be a warrior?" he asks her simply.

"Can I?" she asks curiously.

"If you want to be Ironhide and I can teach you. You already have some good skills with what Skates has taught you with your balance. You are pretty good at paintball. We can take those skills and teach you. But what I can't teach you is the strength of spark to handle a battle. You are still very young, not a seasoned warrior even like Bee or Hot Rod. If you don't want to do this you can stay back at the base with Ratchet and Wheeljack. They could use another scientist. I know you are smart, too," he taps her helm.

She smiles at him recognizing the real Rosa is still inside. "Wow, some birthday present today. A new life. I guess I'll still be having that slumber party with Skates after all." She laughs. He joins her laugh.

He embraces her, "Thank you Primus for one more day with my daughter."

Rosa looks to the sky, "Thank you God for a new life at my father's side." She curls into her father's embrace, "Now if we could just get Primo to come around."

Optimus looks down at her and smiles, "He's here. Probably here for you."

Rosa smiles and shows her fist, "I'm the big sister now. I'll pound him until he apologizes."

Optimus chuckles, "Have it your way, Sunstreaker."

Her mouth gapes open at her father making a joke referring her two the prankster twins. Thorns in everyone's sides. Mostly the 'Cons. Then she taps her cheek, "You know, they may just have a good idea our two."

Optimus palms his face, "Oh frag." Rosa gasps at the profanity in her presence. He peeks an optic through his fingers, "Yeah, well welcome to Autobot warrior's life." He chuckles, "It's not all paintballs and fudge, Rosa."

Rosa stands up and stretches popping out her weapons, "Nah, didn't thinks so. Now lets see what these babies can do."

"Double frag," Optimus mutters in Cybertronian this time.

Rosa laughs harder, "Papa, I speak eight languages and read twelve. Mama taught me your tongue extensively." She leans in with a smirk he used to see in Orion's mirror, "Even 'Con's preferred dialect."

He groans and closes his optics, "Triple frag and Primus help me now more than ever." His command com pings. "Yes," he answers a little worried.

"Optimus, how is our newest Autobot?"

He looks up to her and shakes his head, "Giving me a processor ache."

Ratchet sounds worried, "Seriously?"

Optimus groans, "No. What's up?"

"I want test results before too much more time passes. Besides, Primo is here. He's asking for you."

Optimus smiles, "Tell my son, I'm on my way."

"Tell him yourself when you get here." Ratchet orders. "Out."

Optimus stands and turns to Rosa, "Well you get to face your first cruelty to Autobot life." Rosa gives him a very confused look. Her father would never allow such a thing on his bases. He smirks back, "Ratchet wants a full medical panel on you. Now go!" Rosa knows this was also his first order to her as one of his recruits. She can't buck this one and complies.

**Rosa Pax: Chapter 7**

Back in town, the humans had a funeral for Rosa Garcia. All her human friends and basketball team mates were devastated to hear that a genetic illness had taken the life of one of their strongest friends. Primo had been there as the grieving brother. He was very pleased to see how many people she had touched. He hoped that she could still use that talent with her Autobot friends.

But back at base he had finally made peace with his father. Rosa was great fully relieved. The Prime family could finally do things together again. Like a rousting game of basketball. They later had a junk yard paintball fight. This time Rosa had to be on the look out for paintballs. She didn't do so well on this side of the gun. Her brother got her numerous times. The weak points on a Bot weren't the same as a human.

Later that night, the conversation that was held when she got back to the base kind of went over her head. Primo, Optimus, Ratchet and Sarah were talking genetics. Biology and science were something she was strong in. Languages and electronics were her strength. She didn't understand the genetics talk, but what she did understand was that there was not going to be any dating like she dreamed. No fancy wedding like Grace had. No going off to the prom. No first kiss at the dance. Primo would have that life. Not her. She was happy for him, but sad for herself.

Reality was starting to come down around her head. She was to become the warrior. Not her brother. He was to become the poet. Not her. She could also see it was effecting her father. He started to grieve for the life she won't have.

A couple days later, Rosa was the one to drive Primo back to the airport. He couldn't help but laugh at his little sister being bigger than him now. Encouraging Rosie to remember she has a much larger roll she can play on this Earth in her new life. She can now go and beat the snot out of those bastards that killed their mother. Rosie does like that idea.

Just before he gets out, he places a small chip under her Autobot shield centered to her cowl. "Rosie, I know this might not make any sense, but it didn't to me for a very long time. But in Quebec, the day before Starscream tried to kidnap me, two people came to our apartment.

The man pinned this chip to my glasses and told me to give it to my sister when the time was right. You were born later that year. I always kept it with me, never knowing when."

"What's on it?" Rosie is very curious now.

"I have no idea. But the weirdest part, he had Autobot eyes but was a human. Just like me. He told me not to tell Papa. It was like he knew about my future. Weird." {Jolt in Time}

"Ah, okay. I'll take a look at it." Rosie encourages him.

"He said you would know when the time was right too."

"Primo, are you going to be okay?" concerned for her brother.

He smiles, "Rosie, I'm going to be a lot better knowing Papa has accepted my decision. But I want you to watch your back. Remember, these guys have been fighting for a very long time and know their opponents very well. This isn't paintball any more."

Rosie's voice waivers, "Yeah, I know. But on the other hand, I can be here for Papa more."

Primo rubs her cab nose, "Yeah, you just try keeping him in line. I dare you."

She laughs, "Maybe I can help by keeping the wild ones like Skates and that new guy Hot Rod closer to me so they don't end up as Ironhide's new targets."

Primo laughs, "Yeah well, good luck with that!" With a kiss to her nose he heads away, "Love ya Rosie." She toots her horn in response. He shakes his head.

**Rosa Pax: Chapter 8 **

It was only a week later when she had to be left back at the base while her father and the lead team went to battle. But she knew she wasn't ready for a full fledged fight. She was back at base when the message came in and she was ordered to relay it to Primo.

Instead she starts driving as fast as she can towards him while relaying the message. Watch seemed to be taking his time getting Primo on the line and she was getting frustrated with him.

"Primo, Father intercepted a message from a dieing Decepticon. It was being sent to your area," Rosie tells him worried.

"Was is received?" Primo asks.

"He doesn't know."

"What was the message?" "Send the mercenaries. It's father's worst fear."

Primo quietly sighs, "Oh no. They've teamed up with the humans too."

"Worse than that," Rosie tells him.

"Worse?" Primo asks.

"Uncle Ratchet's computer has been hacked from inside the Ark."

"Someone was on the base?" Primo is now beginning to put the pieces of his father's fear together.

"While you were there." Rosie warns him.

"Do they know about me?"

"Primo, we just don't know. But father wants you to leave."

"I'm not going to run. I've done fine so far."

"Primo, please!" Rosie begs him.

"Rosie, you are one of his soldiers now. Not me. You are the heir not me." Rosa heard him crash around in the apartment. "What about Camille? Do they know?"

"Primo… we just don't know. Please, just get out of there. You know how messy this can get. Go now. They could be there-" Her words are cut off by the screech of tires on the street below the window.

"I have to go now Rosie. They are here."

"Father is on his way."

"What?" How?"

"Ratchet gave him flight capabilities. He should be-"

"Rosie I have to make a plan I have to go." He disconnects the phone

Rosa is terrified by the time she arrives. She sees the big, hulking, ugly sillioet of Starscream taunting her brother as she unfolds in front of him. "Leave my brother alone!" Rosie cries as she unfolds quickly in front of Starscream in a challenge.

"No Rosie! Run!" Primo yells out to her. She has a gun drawn on Starscream.

Starscream cackles as he grabs her wrist and twists it , "Who are you? A feisty new Autobot. Let me teach you something Ironhide won't." He sets Primo down and flips Rosie to her back and pins her with a foot to the chest. Then he leans in resting his forearms on his knee… Rosie is very terrified now. She knows she is in the presence of evil. She is now face to face with the creature who answered to no one but Megatron. And many a time not even him! She is scared for her own life and for Primo, too. He protected her for so long, now it was her responsibility to protect him. Isn't that why God made her this way?

She uses her anger to bellow "Wait until my-"

"SHUT UP ROSIE!" Primo bellows this time with all his anger and might and in a voice that sounds like it came directly from their father. Starscream hears that voice and stops. He turns to Primo carefully.

"Brother?" Starscream ponders. Rosa realizes she released a secret.

Primo laughs, "She must me the most cracked Autobot you ever met. Must have been knocked around too many times."

Starscream picks up Primo and with a finger nail, flicks the glasses off. Primo tries to hide his eyes but it's too late. Starscream laughs, "So Optimus Prime had a human concubine! How is this possible?"

Before Starscream can ponder anymore, the roar of jets can be heard and then the ground shakes. A demanding authorative voice rings out, "What do you want, Starscream?"

Starscream holds Primo out like a toy to Optimus, "I know you cared for the humans. But to mate with them? That's gone too far. Disgusting!"

Optimus snorts, ignoring the whole conversation, "What do you want Starscream?"

Rosie tries to get up by pushing at Starscream's foot. He doesn't budge. "Let me at him!" Rosie taunts. She grabs his foot to try twisting it. She feels she has to prove to her father that she can be a warrior worthy of his team. She has to live up to that Prime name.

Starscream keeps his eyes locked with Optimus, "Careful, feisty one. I'm holding your _brother._"

Primo takes his chance and drives the sword into the softest part of the hand he can find. Starscream releases him with a yell. Rosie cringes at the sight. Just as Primo is about to hit the ground Optimus puts his hand out and lowers him to the ground. Rosie takes this chance and makes the twist of the ankle. The fight is on.

"Back off, Rosie, " Optimus orders.

"I can take him, Father." Rosie challenges, trying to prove herself.

Optimus does not take dissention of his orders lightly. Primo and Optimus yell at her at the same time with the same voice, "SHUT UP ROSIE!" Rosie feels like those two just shoved a sword into her ego.

Starscream can't help but laugh at the family fight. "So you have a daughter too? My, you _have_ been busy. Which concubine bore this feisty one?"

Optimus is infuriated by both Rosie's impetuness and Starscream's ridicule that with one punch to Starscream's chest he his back down on the ground. At about this time the rest of Starscream's mercenaries arrive and Cornel Lennox's team. A couple more Deception's arrive too. Primo retrieves his sword and joins the battle with the humans.

Rosie battles the other 'Con, not very well. Rosie is trying to take this Decepticon down. But she is realizing quickly this is a well trained soldier. She is just a little girl. She is now fighting for her life. This is not a game. "Oh God help me," she prays. She knows if she dies that it would break her father. She knows if she doesn't win this fight she could be wounded beyond repair and she could loose face with her father. She has to not only prove her self but stay alive.

Finally Optimus takes one Decepticon down and is now one on one with Starscream. Rosie is getting her butt kicked, She's not going to make it. Optimus isn't going to be able to save both his children.

Primo's girlfriend hidden the doorway screams. Camille's blood curdling scream makes everyone stop. No one knew she was there. She steps out of the shadows her finger out at Optimus' foot. Cornel Lennox hurries to her side, "What is it?"

"He …He stepped on him…Mac' She points to Optimus' foot. Even Starscream lets go of Optimus' arms. Optimus bends down. He lifts his foot and his face sags, "Oh Primo…no…" His spark breaks.

There is limp Primo in his palm. Optimus lifts him to his face and then covers him with his other hand. Rosie drops to her knees an howls in sorrow, "Oh God no!" It just can't be. But the look on her father's face confirms it. Primo is gone. She has lost another piece of her family. It was her fault!

Starscream laughs heartily, "Oh this is just too good to be true. Optimus Prime accidentally crushes his own son. Megatron is going to be sorry he missed this. Well nothing left for us here." With that he transforms and the other two follow him out.

Cornel Lennox's team wraps up the rest of the mercenaries. Rosie picks up Primo's sword and tucks it into her boot she begs, "Let me carry him, Father."

"No," he states leaving no room to question him.

Rosie folds up in a cowering move. Her heart feels like it has just broken. She knows she is in very major trouble. She has never been grounded by Optimus before. But the worst pain of all, Primo is gone. Just like their mother. Optimus looks to Camille, "I'm so sorry."

He folds up over Primo, "Come Rosie!" he orders. She silently follows him away leaving Camille grieving in Cornel Lennox's arms.

**Chapter 9**

Halfway back to base, Ratchet comes up beside Rosie. She hears her father order, "Take her back to the Ark. Keep her there, Ratchet. Sit on her, shoot her or remove something if that is what it takes to make her follow my orders. Am I clear?"

Ratchet simply replies, "Yes sir." Ratchet rolls out and keeps Rosie in front of himself all the way back to base. Neither one talks. Rosie sits in the corner with Skates toying with Primo's sword. Optimus comes back briefly to tell Rosie she can attend her brother's funeral but other than that she is to stay at the base. She watches as he welds the casket shut himself. Then he burns an insignia into the top of the casket. He takes a moment and places his hand on the top of it, reverently. Almost like saying a prayer. Just like when he sealed her mother's casket. Then he lifts his head back in Commander mode, strides away leaving Will to handle the rest of the service.

Optimus checks the computer, releases something, palms it, then leaves. Once again, without a word to anyone. He doesn't come back until a week after the funeral.

The day of the funeral arrives. The ground is still fresh from Rosie's funeral as they lay Primo's casket beside it. Rosie is folded up silently at the service. She says her rosary silently. She feels like she has been struck by the flat of her father's sword. He hasn't spoke to kindly to her since Primo's death. Even Ironhide had a sympathetic look for Rosie.

Rosie knows Ironhide is in control of the Ark in Prime's absence, SIC. She asks him with respect , "Ironhide, please, can you speak to him for me?" Ironhide puts a hand to her shoulder and makes her sit.

"You need to stop talking and start listening. You are no longer a child. Correct?" He tells her plainly. She nods her head. "I know you are confused changing from human to one of us. But, this is where you need to remember everything you witnessed about Lennox's and Prime's command. Who was in charge of the home? Who was in charge of this base? Why? You maybe the commander's daughter, but that doesn't make you princess of this base. If anything you should have a lot more respect for him. Do you know why your mother didn't stay at the base?"

Rosie shakes her head. "Primo knew, but he never told me why. He knew a lot but he wouldn't tell me anything."

Ironhide walks away. He comes back a few minutes later with a device. He taps it on the palm of his hand and looks straight at her. "You may be someone very important to my friend, but if you undermine the command structure of this team, I will not hesitate to take you out. We have worked too hard and too long to keep this group together. We are all family here. Is that clear?" She nods her head.

Then he sighs and shows her how to insert the device into her hand and she will be able to see what is on the flash drive. As he starts to turn around, Rosie asks him quietly, "Will he ever forgive me for Primo's death?"

Ironhide turns back to her and smiles warmly, "Rosa Pax, he did not become Prime by holding grudges. That was my job. Read the file."

She watches him leave and looks down at the device. She plugs it in. It's her mother's messages to Ratchet. Ratchet was the one who had sent Poco off with a blessing. Ironhide had also sent her off with his own blessing. They knew that Optimus loved his family very much. Poco knew that if she stayed, the children would be either pawns by the government or the Decepticons. She also didn't want the team to feel obligated to protect the children over the orders of Optimus. She also couldn't bare to watch him go off every time knowing that he would sacrifice himself for any member of his team. Or his family. She loved that about him, but yet it was hard to know that could happen. It had happened before. Numerous times. But also he had been extremely successful in battle.

As Rosa read the file further she became more and more humble. The little girl in her had idolized her father because he was big and strong and everyone followed him. As a little girl she could get her way with him when it came to basketball, paintball and stories. She could climb on him at anytime. When he had to work, he had a way of getting Skates to distract her without her knowing he had a job to do.

But now she was figuring it all out. As soon as she became an Autobot, she was no longer his little human girl. She was a member of his ranks. A rookie. She needed to learn her place. Ironhide was right, she was no Prime Princess. She had a lot to learn. A lot more than the other Autobots. Even the newly arriving Autobots knew of Optimus Prime as an incredible leader. They knew the duty of the barer of the Matrix. They had a past knowledge of Cybertron's difficult past first hand that she didn't. She looked around at everyone else who had lived through it. They had their battle wounds to their bodies and sparks. That hadn't been real to her before.

She needed to learn this. She lays the flashdrive in Ironhide's hand. He asks her, "What have you learned?"

Very humbly she says, "I have a lot more I need to learn. I thought the tender stories of Cybertron were a fantasy. There is a brutal tragic reality. I need to learn more of the facts." He nods to her in agreement. "Who will teach me?"

"I will." She turns very slowly around. She sees her father's commanding stance. She lowers her head in shame. She doesn't know what to say. She hadn't spoken to him since he grounded her to the base. He was back as the commander they all respected and served.

She finally says quietly, "Please forgive me for killing Primo."

"Look at me, Rosa" he says in a soft commanding voice. She's afraid to but finally he lifts her tear filled eyes to him with a single powerful finger. "Remember this, you didn't kill Primo. I did. I need you to forgive me for killing your brother."

"I never blamed you, Father," she manages to choke out. "And I never blamed you," he replies. He smiles at her, "Now, let's start your history lesson."

She now clearly understands what Ironhide was saying. She glances at Ironhide who gives her an encouraging nod. The time for grief was over. Training day had just started. Optimus turns to Ironhide, "I am going to take her to the observatory. Contact me if you need me."

Ironhide nods, "Yes, sir."

Optimus turns to his new recruit, "Come."

They roll off the base.

**Chapter 10**

Optimus takes her to the observatory. Dusk has fallen. As the stars begin to come out he begins to tell her his story.

"I'm sure your mother told you stories of a great warrior from humble beginnings." Rosa knows it's her time to listen, so she just nods. "I was a data clerk in Iacon with dreams for Cybertron's future. Just a regular 'bot doing his job. Just like my friends Dion and Ariel. A new arrival called Megatron came and offered a better way of life. It sounded exciting, promising and we believed in his ideal. It was too late when we realized what he was really up to. Exploitation. He lied. We were all fools. When he returned, we took up arms to defend our way of life. I ended up leading refugees away. But we took some substantial losses. The biggest loss was our planet Cybertron.

"Those of us who could, fled. I tried to find us a safe haven. The council saw something in me. They blessed me with the mantel of leadership. The Matrix. In taking on the mantel, I went from Orion Pax to Optimus Prime. My Ariel became my mate Elita."

He looks out over the stars letting all this sink in to Rosa. The story he told her while she was dieing was his story. He gives her time to put that all together. She sighs heavily as the weight of all the stories and his truth come together. As well as the whispered stories from the other Autobots about Prime's first mate and lost unborn sparkling murdered during their separation. A horrific burden to bare. Cybertronian mates do not normally survive when one half of their sparks are extinguished: a fair tale she though but now realizing heavily is fact.

He turns to her, "I am no God. I am not to be worshipped. It is my…ah, how did Poco phrase it, 'my cross to bare.' This mantel comes with a blessing and a curse."

She sits quietly looking out at the stars. Rosa knows the faith she was raised with. She knows what Jesus did to save the eternity of the human soul. She believes in Him. She prays to him every night. She knows only He could cause her to become like this. Ratchet had said her and Primo's lives were a miracle. Yes they were.

She glances at her father. She understand what he is saying. He is no Jesus Christ. He is just a mortal. He just happens to be a darn good military leader who has a drive to protect his people and homeland. His goal is to reunite his people in peace.

Unfortunately, there is the other side who is bound and determined to destroy that way of life and anyone who gets in their way. They are bent on being the gods of the universe. They have believed the corruption of power can make them immortal.

Optimus isn't trying to be the leader of his people. He would love to give that up! Fate or faith has gifted him with it. There is no one else ready to carry the Mantel of Autobot Leadership. He is just the caretaker of it until the next leader is ready.

He isn't trying to rule the universe, like the Decepticons are. He just wants peace. Not something very many military personal are after. Optimus would much rather be playing basketball or exploring, but it is his duty to fight. And he will fight with all he's got to protect his people and their way of life.

She just lets all that sink in. The stars become brighter. The moon rises. And then a shooting star comes across the sky. He laughs quietly. She doesn't speak. She just watches. Then he stands up, "It's time to head back."

"I do not mean to be disrespectful, Father Prime. But may I stay and meditate? I promise to be back by dawn." she asks politely.

He smiles at her. She is growing up. He bows his head to her in respect, "Yes. That does sound like a very good idea. I will wait for you back at the Ark."

"Thank you." she says quietly.

As he walks away, he can't help but look back. She looks so much like Poco did when she would say her prayers. He smiles knowing those qualities of Poco would make Rosa a valuable member of the team.

He was very blessed to have her as his daughter. She wasn't Lilly, and he wouldn't want Rosa to think she had to be the sparkling he lost. No, Rosa was Rosa. Nothing more and nothing less. He would have her no other way.

More coming.


	3. my sire's soldier

**Prime Blood Rosa: Part 3 Chapter 11**

Once Rosa returns to the Ark after an intense history lesson with her father and barer of the Matrix of Leadership, her head was swimming. NOW she really understood what was going on. It was like her maturity had just jumped ten years in a few hours. She was no longer the cute spunky teenager everyone knew. No the weight of the universe just crashed down on her processor. It was time for her to live up to her heritage. She could see Ironhide was going to encourage her. Ratchet was going to worry about her health. Optimus was going to love her, but had to drive a wedge between them or he would wrap his arms around her and shield her from everything. Rosa wasn't hurt by his distance. His smiles a the right time let her know he was proud and would always love her, but he had to remain commander. Besides, she lifted her chin, she never was and never will be a Princess!

Rosa wasn't blind to the amorous looks Sherm, Bee, Hot Rod were giving her. Neither was she blind to the glares Arcee and some of the other femmes were giving her. Thankfully some things were the same in both human and Bot worlds, Sarah and Grace's advice came in handy. She did not encourage nor tease the mechs. She managed to remain aloof and naive. Besides, it hurt to know she could never have the relationships she grew up thinking she would have.

One day she came around the corner of the building and plowed into Arcee and Hot Rod. Arcee landed with her fingers tangled up inside Hot Rod's armor. The expression on Hot Rod's face Rosa quickly translated, and grimaced herself. It was the same one her brother had when a football pass went wrong to the crotch. Rosa grabbed Skates, "Run!" And they took off. Arcee got herself untangled quickly, but Hot Rod was still curled up on the ground in agony while Rosa and Skates ran for their lives.

Zipping right past the commanders, Ratchet pipes up, "Where's the fire?"

But he nearly didn't complete that sentence while sleek Arcee took the daring move to slide right between Prime's peds, hooked a hand to Ironhide's ankle to give her the sling shot she needed to overtake Rosa. Using the momentum, she kicks her own peds up and slams Rosa in the aft, sending her sprawling face down.

"Come on Princess Prime. Get that prissy aft off the ground!"

Optimus raises his optic bow to the harsh words. It takes a bit to see where Rosa is going to go with that. Carefully Rosa stands up. He knows it's not from pain, but for self control. Used it many times himself from firing off something he shouldn't.

"Oh baby, did I scratch you paint job? You know that stupid gold mark just doesn't fit in with the rest of us."

Now that did raise Optimus' hackles. Rosa didn't turn into the fight. She knew exactly what Arcee was up to. She'd taken care of enough of these bullies already. But on the other hand, Ironhide had warned her that part of a fight with the Decepticons was the verbal taunt. Maybe this is was just another part of Ironhide's training, sicing Arcee on her. Pulling her back up straight, Rosa turns and tips her head in apology, "I'm sorry I ran into you and Hot Rod, Arcee. It was an accident."

Arcee narrows her gaze not sure what game Rosa is playing. "You didn't stop."

Rosa tries to put this delicately, "I figured you would rather get back to your, ah, private conversation." Rosa hears a snicker and glances over to the commanders watching the show down. Sideswipe is covering his mouth figuring out quickly Arcee was in a physical conversation not verbal. Optimus is stoic, no help there. Ironhide tips is helm at her ambassador like tone. Ratchet just covers his face knowing Rosa will be lucky to walk out of this one with out a few more scratches.

Arcee turns her head to see where Rosa is glancing, then back to Rosa with a broad smile. Whispering because she know Optimus will kill her for this, "Oh looking for _Papa Mas_, to save you?"

Rosa narrows her own gaze fighting the urge to look back at her father. She takes a deep breath and her own smile beams, "Arcee, I used to wipe the court with mouths like yours on my own." With that she turns and walks back towards Skates, "I need help with my cornering. Show me again?" Skates nods and they walk away.

Arcee juts her chin ready to fire off another one. Optimus cuts her off before she even starts, "Arcee, go see to Hot Rod's injuries." With that, he turns and walks away. More or less he just told Arcee, "Drop it," and doesn't leave room for her to argue.

After Arcee cooled down and Hot Rod talked to her, she finally understood, Rosa wasn't after Hot Rod. It was just like their own training days trying to hold your own against the trained ones. Rosa was no threat to Arcee. Later on, Arcee and Rosa went at it verbally again, but with all the laughter in the room, Optimus knew it was all in fun now, not pain.

Hot Rod, Streaker & Swipe, Arcee, Skates, Sherm, Bee and Hot Shot become a new tight group. Optimus was pleased to see Rosa with friends.

**Chapter 12**

Rosa was having a good time, until the day her father came back really beaten up bad. He was un conscience for nearly four days. Ratchet and Wheeljack were working overtime. Ironhide used is as a warning to all that even Prime can get hurt really bad. They must all improve, because the 'Cons were. While most of the others were in recharge, Ratchet brought Rosa over and had her sit with Optimus. Laying her head beside his audio and began to sing to him softly. Ratchet laid a hand on her helm and whispered to her, "Keep it up, sweetspark. His vitals are improving. Doctors orders."

She reaches out for his hand, "Thanks Uncle Ratchet." Ratchet just couldn't help himself and kissed her fore helm. Hot Rod saw it and gave her an encouraging smile. Rosa laid her head back down beside her fathers and kissed his cheek, "I love you Papa. Please don't leave me."

The voice is raspy and she almost missed it, "Not yet, Rosa. Not yet." And he slipped under again. Over the next couple days, he slowly came around more and more. Sitting up on the fourth day, nearly back to himself, he gently ordered her back to her training. Prime could hear SIC Ironhide bellowing to the troops.

Ironhide was calling a training session. Rosa gets in line and begins to focus. She heeds his direction and training. She spars but she lands on her back a lot. Optimus stands back and keeps his arms crossed over his chest watching her. Ratchet even notices Optimus observing his daughter's training.

Rosa doesn't cry. She takes her blows. She shakes it off and goes for the next one. She doesn't give up. Even when Ironhide calls it a day, they find her in the corner watching her shadow trying to practice. Skates notices that she isn't as much fun as she used to be. She isn't into the games anymore. She is constantly trying to improve. She has become more serious.

Ironhide notices she is trying harder too. She isn't giving up. He comes to her while she is shadow boxing. Coming beside her, shows her the mistakes and how to correct. Then he takes the spar in slow motion with her. She listens. She learns.

As the weeks go by she starts to get it. She is actually beginning to win some of her spars. Then she is called for a one on one with Ironhide in front of everyone. She can't help but see Optimus is watching.

Ironhide smirks, "Ignore him. He is supposed to be the imposing figure to knock your concentration off."

She can't help but laugh, "Well it's working." And with that Ironhide starts the spar. She blocks the first blow. She takes the second blow and staggers but doesn't fall. She gets one into Ironhide, but he takes the advantage, grabs her wrist and she lands on her rear. He grasps her hand and lifts her back up.

"Well, you lasted longer than I thought." He slaps her shoulder. "Grapple, you're next!" Rosa takes her place to the side. She can't help but glance over at Optimus. He keeps his face as blank as a stone. She knows there is another battle coming up. She's not sure if they will consider her ready. She doesn't even know if she is ready herself.

~~So the training today is two on one. Ironhide brings Rosie as the defender against Skates and Sherm as the attackers. As they charge her, her first move is to drop to her knees and let Skates and Sherm collide. Then with an upper cut she manages to throw Skates off enough to turn her focus to Sherm. He smirks at her. It enrages her and she puts one hand on top of the other and slams him hard into the center of the chest. He is surprised and she does it again, and again and again. She hears Skates coming up behind her and with a drop to a crouch she flips out her sword, twists her waist to give her the momentum to pivot on the balls of her feet around to face Skates' ankles. Then using the flat of the sword (not wanting to actually cut her friend down) she smacks Skates in the ankle. Skates yelps. Quickly Rosa returns to Sherm and springs up and retracts the sword.

Rosa has her hands ready to slam Sherm in the chest again. But his next move completely threw her concentration off. She makes contact but he doesn't go for impact to push her away. Instead he grasps her by her hips and hold her against his. Even with the face shield down, she knows there is a smile in there. It infuriates her more! She raises her arms over her head and plans to bring them down with a full blow onto the soft spot between the shoulder and neck. Just as fast his hands spring up from her hips to trap her hands between his in a grasp above her head. She feels like she is caught in a bear trap. He can see her face is beginning to contort. He snaps his head down and the face shield drops. He likes seeing her completely infuriated. He knows she needs to use this energy in a controlled battle mode. He cares about her so much. He can't resist and leans in. He turns her in such a way towards the wall so that almost no one else can see the planted kiss. She freezes. She is knocked completely off guard. He backs up with a smirk that thinks he won the spar. She quickly recovers and with a head butt to his dropped face shield, that stuns him and with a slam of the left foot to his chest breaking his grasp on her hands and he lands on his back. She puts her right foot on his chest. She flicks out the sword pauses for a moment and them lets it glow poised to his neck. She returns the smirk he had just given her. Then she walks away.

Optimus comes to her side and quietly says, "That's not a normally a problem I have with Megatron, but always a good lesson in keeping the face shield up." And he turns away. She freezes. She slowly looks back at her father. He gives her a quick glance over his shoulder. An amused smile. She can only shake her head in embarrassment. Sherm is still rubbing his head from the blow to his ego.

**Chapter 13**

Just as Rosa predicted, a few days later the battle does come. Lennox calls, "Wheels up 10 minutes! They are headed for Colorado and the Cheean Mountain."

She knows from the TV movies the importance of the sight. It's the national bomb shelter. She turns to her father as he calls his team together. Rosa is his last pick. He just holds her gaze. No words need to be said. This is her chance to prove herself on a real battlefield and he thinks she is ready. The team quickly folds up and loads the C130. Sherman hunkers down beside her. He gives her some of his last minute advice. When it comes time to exit the plane, the humans launch first.

Lennox can't help but glance back at his adopted daughter turned soldier with pride, "Rosie, you can do this. Keep your head down and that sword out." And he takes the leap.

Then it's Rosie and Sherm's turn. Optimus sends Sherm first. When Sherm is away Optimus gives her one last instruction, "Stay alive." With that he pushes her out and follows right behind her.

They all land in a crouch and quickly engage the enemy. Autobots are truly outnumbered. But they have so much more they are fighting for. Her breath is caught in her throat as she sees the violence. But this time she is more focused. She stays with her human team protecting them and keeping the Decepticon at bay as the team just hammers on the Decepticons trying to tear the mountain apart. Rosa is horrified to watch Skates die. Skates took a running leap flinging herself through the air feet first aimed at the 'Con, Fusebox's head. With one sonic blast, Skates body instantly sizzles and falls to the ground. There was no question, the body was instantly dull grey. Fusebox is ready to turn on Sherm coming up to flank. Her heart can't bare the beating he is taking. She charges in with two blazing swords. She takes a leap and hops onto Fusebox's back and starts whacking at his arm that is trying to blast Sherm to pieces. She manages to remove the cannon. Sherm turns and together they fire into the enemy's chest. Fusebox begins to fall. Sherm drops his face mask to smile at her. She can't help but drop hers too to return the smile.

Then she hears the groans of Ironhide and Hot Rod. They are trapped under the now flattened ten foot chain link fence with a Decepticon on each end advancing and firing. There is no way for them to get up. Rosa flicks her face shield up and stands side by side with Sherm they concentrate their fire power at the larger Decepticon's eyes. Hot Rod and Ironhide turn their cannons on the other one's eyes. She can see that the Decepticons aren't going to stop even blinded. They start moving forward ready to stomp Ironhide and Hot Rod if need be. Rosie takes a running charge towards them with her arms crossed over her chest. Then she calls to Ironhide, "Shoulder!" Luckily he knows what she means and twist himself so his shoulder is raised as high as he can get it from his position. With the grace of a gymnast she barely touches his shoulder with the balls of her right foot. She uses his shoulder as a spring board curling her body into a ball. Then using all the momentum she has she flicks her arms out to her side as wicked switch blades and stabs each Decepticon straight through the forehead.

Now for the part she didn't anticipate. They both began to fall like trees. Her blades were still jammed fist deep into their heads. She closed her eyes as tight as she could as the ground came rushing up to meet her. The impact was as harsh as a basketball to the face. Rosa is amazed that her arms haven't been torn from their sockets. She couldn't get her blades free no matter how she twisted. But she did manage to get the weight off the fence. With the assistance of Sherm, Hot Rod and Ironhide were able to tug free of the entangling fence. Their timing couldn't have been better because just as they got free, the Decepticons were getting ready to fire off a last volley to dislodge her. Ironhide comes over to them and smirks, "Good day to die?"

But the cannon that fired off didn't come from behind her. It came from in front of her. She turns her head to the left in time to see the second Decepticon head explode. Her blade is laying in a rubble of Decepticon brains. She pulls her hand free and then turns to the right and sees a foot kick her other blade free of the other head. She rolls on to her back and looks up to her father's shielded face. He retracts the Ion barrel and sticks a hand out, pulling her to her feet. "Next time, retract before impact." She's not sure if it was a critique or a compliment. Then quickly he drops to one knee and begins to provide cover fire for Lennox's team as they seal the doors to the mountain, leaving the Autobots to secure the outside.

The battle wages on. She stays by her father's side. She is able to keep up with him and match his moves. She is able to anticipate his moves and actually support his attack. She is almost his same size. They provide better back to back cover for each other. She ducks as he swings. He dodges the flying debris that she makes.

At one point, she links her arms through his behind their backs. As he arches back it raises her off the ground. She pulls her legs back ready for the Decepticon coming in for a pounce from the air. Just as the Decepticon comes into range, she thrusts her legs out slamming it in the chest and sending it hurling back into the air and slams into the mountain. Then Optimus rolls her over his head to her feet. They quickly turn around and in unison fire their guns into the repelled enemy. The force of both of Prime and Rosa's cannons disintegrates the foe. She turns to her father. He puts an arm around her shoulder in an embrace. His heart swells.

Ironhide taps Ratchet to notice how the father/daughter worked as a team. Ratchet smiles, "We just may have another Prime with us."

Rosa breaks away from Prime's side when she sees a Decepticon ready to fire at Sherm's back. She knows there is no way he will survive that blast. Optimus turns to help Bumble Bee. She flicks out her cannon and just blasts away repeatedly at the enemy's cannon. She keeps hitting the sides, but it's not taking the damage that Sherm needs. But it does draw his fire away from Sherm. She is grateful for that. Finally she gets the honey spot and fires directly inside the barrel of the cannon. The cannon peals back spreading shrapnel all over his chest and throws him back. He topples over. She continues to fire. She has him pinned down with a cannon directly pointed at his chest. The Decepticon cackles to her, "Femme Autobot, ha! You don't have it in you! I dare you." Her cannon is now shaking. She has done fatal damage before. She is just not ready for an execution.

She remembers how many times her mother had run to protect them. She knew her father's history. She saw her brother battle and die. She just saw her father kill in order to protect her. She just saw her comrades and friends die. This enemy was going to take her love's life. But before she can take the shot, someone else is beside her. He takes the shot. The Decepticon's cackle quickly silences. She looks at the cannon and follows it up to Sherm's grim face. She turns away embarrassed.

Quickly the battle finishes after that. Rosa boards the aircraft silently. She prays that neither Sherm or Optimus are parked beside her on the ride home. But from her position she can't tell who is where. Her emotions are all over the map. She has pride in working side by side with her father's approval. She has joined in being able to hold the enemy off. She is upset with the loss of two comrades. She is upset she couldn't make the kill shot. She is scared at how close she came to loosing Sherm. She just tries to close herself down. She is stationed beside Ratchet. Ratchet asks her quietly, "Are you alright?" She doesn't know this but directly behind her is her father.

She sighs, "I could really use a large box of fudge about now."

"You know, that is very fascinating. Your father had the same reaction after being infected by the Cortez virus. Do all humans use fudge as an aid to tense situations?"

"I don't know about all humans, but my mother found it very comforting." She sighs heavily. "I miss her."

Very slowly Optimus presses forward. He gently presses his weight to her rear bumper. If he could, he would unfold and wrap his arms around her. But she can feel the gentle pressure from behind. She knows it's him silently telling her, "I miss her too." She can't help but smile inside.

**Chapter 14**

Optimus sees she is pretty quiet. Remembering her strength is electronics, he has her work more with Jolt, Wheeljack and Ratchet complete skill training. It brings the smile back to her face, which in turn lifts Optimus' spark.

After sparring one day, Ironhide sends the group off to relax. Rosie goes over with Sherman and Hot Rod. As Hot Rod is taking to his about the day and how he couldn't believe this move or that move, Rosie's focus drifts to the key commanders. They are in a conference. Then she notices that they check to see if anyone is listening and then they turn to their internal coms. Ironhide is adamant with the thrust of his finger. Ratchet is disagreeing with them both. Bee is silent, as usual. But it's Optimus that is forceful with his plan. As Ironhide shakes his head and starts to walk away, Optimus puts his hand on his shoulder and says something that stops him in his tracks. Ironhide nods his head and then the team breaks up.

"Did you hear me at all?" Hot Rod asks Rosie.

Rosie is distracted, "Rod, you got your butt kicked. Got it, now move." Hot Rod scowls that she doesn't care and is ignoring his awesome recount.

And Rosie starts to go over to her Father. As she approaches, he shakes his head at her. He does not have time for her right now. He is meeting with the human team for another battle. She leaves. It bothers her. She knows the lead command team is up to something. She is not only curious, but she is also worried for her father. What would she do if she lost him too? She looks around the room. What would any of them do if they lost the last remaining Prime?

That night while the others were resting, she sees the command team leave. She stealthily starts to follow. Sherman comes beside her, "What are you doing?" She shushes him. The others fold up and head down the road incognito. Sherman once more tries to cut her off when he sees she is following the command team. She manages to dodge around him and keep up.

They arrive at a ridge. The command team lifts together to remove a heavy plate with boulders on it. Underneath is a pit. The command team goes down. Rosie starts to sneak forward. This time Sherman grabs her arms. "What are we doing here?"

"Shush. I just want to see."

He releases her quickly and steps back. "I don't want any part of spying on the command team. And neither should you!"

"Then don't watch. But I am going to find out what they are up to." She sneaks forward. Sherman feels that he has to protect her and goes beside her. As they look down into the pit, they can see Ratchet giving instructions to the others.

"Ironhide, I have added the cannons you asked for. I think it should be ready to go in time."

Ironhide is concerned, "I still have a bad feeling about all this." Bumble Bee nods his head.

Optimus tries to comfort them all, "It needs to be done."

Ironhide leans in, "But why you?"

Optimus raises his hand to show his bare wrist under the gauntlet, "The Matrix. The ship will only power with the Matrix. It will keep it out of Decepticon and human hands." Bee tries to say he will go with him. Optimus pats his shoulder, "I hoped you would say that. Ratchet has made room for you, my little friend."

"When do you leave?" Ironhide succumbs to Optimus' decision.

Optimus turns to Ratchet, "The humans are launching one of their space shuttles soon. We need to launch at the same time in order to conceal the space flight and keep suspicion away from the Ark."

"Do you have your cover story ready?" Ratchet asks Optimus. "Are you going to talk to Rosie?" Optimus rubs his forehead. He still hasn't dealt with that.

Ironhide puts a hand on his shoulder, "You know I have no problem taking command of the team in your absence. I can command Rosie, but I doubt I can console her. I'll hunt you down my self if you leave that on my head too."

Optimus lifts his head to Ironhide, his dear friend. Ratchet lifts his hands in defense, "Don't look at me! I'll send him after you too if you leave that on me!" Bee makes it clear he's glad he will be with Optimus and not have to see Rosie's broken spark. Optimus gazes on his friends and then smiles.

"Message received." It's all he can say. Then the team goes back to work assembling the ship.

Rosie sets back and ponders what she just heard. Even Sherman is silent as he sees she is upset. "He… He…he… is going to leave….me….alone." Sherman holds her hand. A few moments go by as they watch the team work on the ship. Then as the team climbs out and starts to replace the plate. Rosie and Sherman scurry out of there and back to the base.

**Chapter 15**

Rosie manages to keep her secret. Even Sherman doesn't talk to her about it. Arcee sees that Rosie is getting even more distant. She tries to talk to Rosie. She has certainly changed from the little human girl who loves to roller skate.

Optimus calls the team together for a roll out training session. Out on the tarmac he sets up the obstacle course. He calls Rosie to his side. He smiles at her, "The first one back, alright?" She just nods. She tries very hard not to let her tears show up as she looks into the kind and gentle face of her father. He wrinkles his brow at her troubled face. She quickly drops her face shield and drops to her wheels. He follows her and she takes off. He is right on her tail. She dodges around the tanks. He comes around the other side. As they turn the corner of the building, there is a C130 right in their path, she quickly unfolds and flattens herself to slide under the plane. On the other hand he unfolds to leap over the plane. He laughs to her. They return to their wheels and scurry between the fighter planes. She sees her opportunity as a fuel tank is up ahead next to the flight line leaving only room for one of them through the path. She takes her chance and pulls away from him and gets positioned to sideswipe him with ramming speed. He never saw it coming as she slams into him skidding towards the fuel tanks. While she on the other hand, swishes straight down the path. With a cry of frustration, he unfolds to flipping over the planes and tanker. Rosie arrives back at the hanger first.

She is standing tall but in a respectful stance. The group isn't sure weather to applauded Rosie or to wait for her to get her head to removed. Optimus returns and with a smirk of defeat he shakes her hand, "Well done, Rosa. A little risky for the humans, but all's fair."

"Thank you…" she doesn't know weather to say Commander or Father. She shakes his hand and moves back in to the ranks. Optimus can see something is bothering her. So the training keeps going. Rosa is succeeded with everyone else's challenge. It's when she is up against Ironhide that it gets very interesting.

Once again they start off by dropping to their wheels. The first turns around the tanks are easily dodged. Then around the building to the C130. Only this time he cuts in front of her and stops. She hits him and is just about to slam into the plane. She has to unfold to get a hand out pushing off the building so she doesn't touch the plane. She lands with a crash on the other side on her back. Ironhide doesn't stop to watch. He whisks around and down the course. She recovers and tears off after him. Around the next set of tanks. Now the planes are fueled and starting to taxi away. So like cones on a course they weave in between them. This time Ironhide slams into her rear wheels leaving her spinning in a circle. She quickly stops and gets herself redirected. She can see he is almost to the hanger. She pours on the steam as much as she can. He's going to beat her. She unfolds and pulls her cannon, "Foul!" Optimus calls. She quickly switches and pulls Primo's sword from her boot. She flings it at Ironhide. It lands directly between the two lead commanders. They both turn to her surprised a her brazenness. She walks back to the hangar. But not too upset that she lost. Ironhide unfolds and gawfs at her, "YOU were going to shoot me?" She looks at her father and then to him and shrugs her shoulders. Ironhide can't help but laugh at her and slap her shoulder, "I like this one!" Then he puts the other hand on her shoulder, "You still would have lost."

She retrieves the sword and tucks it back into her boot, "Wanna rematch?" she returns the challenge. Optimus puts a hand on each and separates them. Optimus calls it a day. The Autobots all are dismissed. Ironhide can't help but smile at this feisty one. She sees respect on his face for her. She feels proud she has gained SIC's respect.

That night as the Autobots are resting, Optimus is pasing the hangar. Lennox comes over to Optimus. "Optimus, you called?" Optimus motions for him to be quiet. He puts his hand out and lifts Lennox to his shoulder. He pauses to look down at Rosie. She is laying on her front with her elbow tucked under her head. She appears to be asleep.

Optimus sighs quietly, "She looks so much like Poco." Then he walks out of the hanger.

Will can tell something is weighing heavily on Optimus. "What is it?" he asks again.

"Will, I need you to look after my daughter again. I will be leaving." Optimus says quietly.

"Why?" Will asks carefully.

"Our Energon supplies are running low. We need another safe source. I am going in search of more. I have already told Sam that Bumble Bee is going with me. The command team knows."

"You haven't told Rosa, have you?" Will asks even more carefully. Optimus remains silent. "I will stand beside you as you tell her. You know I will protect her. But you…"

"Yes, I know. I must tell her." The silence falls heavily again.

"When do you leave?" Will finally ask the toughest question.

"Two weeks when your shuttle leaves. It will hide our departure." The silence falls again.

Then Will puts the final conclusion together, "You don't know if you will be coming back, do you?"

Optimus shakes his head. "Ratchet has orders that if the fuel levels drop too low, he is to put them all in stasis until a fuel source returns. It could be soon, or never."

Will weighs these words heavily. "I hope for Rosie's sake it is soon." Optimus smiles at how Will covers his own feeling of missing his Autobot friends.

A few nights later the command team takes off again. Rosie again sneaks off after them. Sherman follows her silently. This time they hear why the ship was built.

Ironhide asks, "Okay, are you sure you have enough information programmed in here help you?"

Optimus taps the screen, "I have down loaded as much as I could from the Matrix. I hope there is still something left of the Quintessons. We need their information and help to rebuild Cybertron and take it back. I need you to move forward with Autobot city. Wheeljack should have enough material to get it started. Please start as soon as I leave."

Ratchet then tells him, "There hasn't been much Energon left. So we only have one chance at this. In order to return on the space bridge, you will have to use this to set it up. Are you ready?" Optimus nods. "Good. The launch is scheduled for tomorrow. It looks like the weather is going to hold."

"I'm ready. Let's just run through these systems one last time."

Rosie and Sherman listen very closely to how the computer system works. Rosie begins to hatch her plan as she begins to memorize the instructions.

**Chapter 16**

The next night while the Autobot command team is meeting with the NEST team and breaking the news about plans for the Autobot City, Rosie sneaks off to the submerged ship. She knows her first challenge will be to get the cover off. She tries to lift it herself. There is just no way. She begins to look around for leverage. She hears, "Would you like some help?" Sherm come towards her with his arms crossed over his chest, scolding her. She bites her lip and just nods her head. He watches her for a moment then leans in, "Why?"

She's trying to decide what to say. Tell him the truth? Get pride full? Should she be angry? Should she just storm off? What should she tell him? But before she can decide he walks towards her. He is now face to face with her. She knows he is so much smarter than herself. She knows he has so much more history with her father. In many ways she is still just a child. But on the other hand, here she is with a chance to make a difference. He unfolds an arm and reaches for her cheek. He strokes her face carefully. Something she always dreamed as a teen but thought would go away as an Autobot. His touch sends tingles through her frame. "What is it, Rosie?" She reaches out and puts a tender hand to his chest.

"I'm not a warrior. You could see that at the last battle. I can't make the kill shot. I'm not any good to this team. I can do something else." She tells him.

Softly he can read her heart, "That's part of the truth. What is the rest?"

She has a hard time putting it into words. Her chin starts to quiver, "I can't watch him walk out of my life. He's all I have left. I don't want to be alone in this world."

Sherm leans in and whispers, "You won't be alone, Rosie. You will never be alone. I'll go with you." With that he tenderly kisses her. Something she never anticipated but hoped for. She steps into his arms.

The young love-bots stay in each other's arms as the moon begins to rise. The command team sees them, but can't shoo them away with out reveling their own secret. Optimus is not angry, but actually happy to see that Rosie has found someone. He hopes that will make his departure easier for her. The command team leaves quietly.

Sherm and Rosie see them leave. When they are sure the others are out of sight, they try again and manage to move the cover. Rosie and Sherm climb in. Sherm has a hard time getting into Bee's seat but Rosie makes up for it, "Just perfect for two young lovers to escape in." Sherm joins the laugh. But now was the time for the true test. Could she fire up the systems? She pulls off her gauntlet. She slides her hand into the hand pad that was meant for her father. Even Sherm can see the enormity of the plan they are trying to steal. "Is this a good idea?" she finally asks him.

He slides his hand on top of hers, "I understand. I agree. The team needs Optimus here. You can't go alone. I will protect you." He squeezes her hand and the system lights up. Quickly they remove their hands, afraid of going any further. They turn to each other and laugh nervously. Then they look around the ship and make sure they know where everything is. By the time they are done with that, they can see dawn is coming. Quickly, they conceal the ship again and whisk away any traces of their escapade. Then hand in hand they return to the Ark.

Optimus is waiting for them guarding the hanger door. He gives them both a scrutinizing look, "Long past curfew, aren't you?"

Sherm straightens his back. Optimus is still his commander. "Yes sir. It won't happen again. I promise."

"Better not, Sherman. Especially with Rosa."

Rosie can't help but lean into her father as a daughter only could get away with, "Afraid I might get pregnant from a one night fling?" And she kisses his cheek.

"Rosa" he growls at her, "Not even funny." She quickly steps back quickly afraid that she may have crossed a line with him. Sherm is embarrassed. Optimus turns his back to them shaking his head. He points a finger at Ratchet to silence him before he has a chance to speak. But the look on Prime's face is actually one of amusement.

It's about two weeks later when Sherm and Rosie follow the command team out to the ship again. This time they hear the fateful words, "We launch tomorrow."

Ratchet speaks up, "You still haven't told her, have you?"

"There hasn't been time," Optimus retorts.

"Fire balls!" Ironhide calls his friend a liar.

Optimus raises an eye brow at him, "Excuse me?"

"Don't play that game with me, Orion Pax. You haven't told her because you are afraid to." Ironhide challenges him.

"I am going to address her when I address everyone else." Optimus covers.

"She deserves better than that," Ratchet counters.

Optimus looks at Bee. Bee nods. Ratchet nods. Ironhide nods. Optimus slaps his hands on his thighs. "Fine. I'll tell her in the morning. If I can pry her away from Sherman. Satisfied?" The team again nods. There is silence for a moment. Optimus starts to laugh. They all look at him curiously. Then he points to Poco's Hill, "Now I truly understand Poco trying to leave with out saying a word." His laugher soon subsides.

The team sits quietly watching the sun rise.

Sherm and Rosie make their escape back to the hanger. Rosie has Sherm help him with her plan to tell Optimus.

Optimus turns to Will, "Could you tell Rosie I would like to see her alone?" Will walks the hanger. He can't find her. Then he starts asking around.

Arcee hands Will large box, "Rosie said I should give this to Optimus if you guys started looking for her."

A cringe of fear grips his chest, "Optimus!" he bellows. Optimus comes to him swiftly and sees the box. The symbol on the top of the box stops him with a skid. It's in Poco's writing: "Poco's Energon." Slowly he opens the box. Inside is a flash drive and a box of fudge. He quickly takes the drive and crams it into his palm. Only he can see the message.

"Papa Mas… I love you very much. " Then she plays him their song. As the refrain repeats she finishes her message " I am leaving. But not in anger like Primo did. I'm leaving in love like Mama did. I love you. Please don't be mad at me. They need you here. They need you to lead them to build the new city. I will go for help. I'm not going alone. I know now the difference between Poco and Ironhide. I hope to return soon. So get that bridge built and enjoy the rest of Mama's Energon."

He yanks the flash from his hand softly crying out, "Oh please no!" He hurls the flash at Wheeljack, "Track her!" He barrels out the door with Ironhide and Ratchet on his tail as he tears down the road to the ship.

But it's too late. The rockets can be heard firing. The smoke is seen billowing in a straight line into the sky. He quickly unfolds and tries to fly up to the ship as it tears through the sky. It's just too late. He can't reach her. She's gone in a flash of light speed.

Slowly he has to return to the ground. The whole team is awaiting outside the hanger. The command team is stunned at watching their plans be stolen right under their noses. The others are confused. They have no idea what just happened. They turn to their silent leader for guidance. Ironhide and Ratchet say nothing.

It's Will who finally finds the words, "Like father, like daughter."

He sighs heavily, "That was just like her mother." Optimus smirks sideways and watches the smoke dissipate. He is so proud of her honor. He tries not to imagine what she will face out there. Soon the smoke is gone and Optimus silently turns back to the hanger.

As the command team slowly walks back to the hanger, Wheeljack asks Ratchet, "Could we use the secret power source to fuel the space bridge?"

Ratchet is very confused, "What secret power source?"

"I found mentioned in your notes a reference to _Poco's Energon_. Could we use that? What is it?" Wheeljack is hopeful.

"I don't know. I never did find out what it was," Ratchet responds. Then he turns to Optimus. He checks to see where his focus is. Then he asks carefully, "Sir, do you know what _Poco's Energon_ is?"

"Yes." is all he states.

Ratchet tries once again carefully, "Could we use it as a fuel source for the space bridge?"

Optimus keeps his eyes forward as he responds, "If so, we're going to need a bigger box. And a lot of them." Then he looks over at Ironhide and laughs, "That's going to be a lot of fudge."

It takes Will only a moment to get it and he laughs. He knows his own wife's addiction to chocolate bars. It takes Ironhide a little longer and then he too starts to laugh. Ratchet it the last one to get it, "Ohhhh, now I get it! That's why she sent it to you when she left. Are you going to share the one Rosie left?"

Optimus turns to his command team and smirks, "Only if you can reach it before me." With that he drops to his wheels and tears off with Ratchet and Ironhide right on his tail and Bumble Bee trying to cut off his commander to the hanger.

After the fudge is consumed and Optimus has a chance to step aside, Bee silent comes beside him looking up at the stars. Neither one says anything for a long time.

And then Optimus does something he never thought he would do, he calls on Poco's God. The one both his children have put all their faith in, "Please, if you can, look after her. I just know she is going to need you."

And he hears one response…_"She will be fine. A Jolt in Time will bring her to Rod's of Fire. A Lilly and a Lock await your return home. Hold fast to your name… Optimus."_

_(end of this story, but not of Rosa.)_

_Look for Rosa's continuing story there._


End file.
